


Hang-ups

by longhairshortfuse



Series: That thin line covered in jellyfish [5]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Personal Notes (19), Cecil doesn't want to spend the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hang-ups

"Stay," you invited me like it's nothing, just a thing people do. 

Is it that easy? We were gloriously intimate last night, you knew what I wanted and gave without hesitation. 

I might, when I am ready to let you into my life completely. For now I want to see what we have. Is it love, a calm steady warmth, or short term lust burning hot and fast before dying for lack of fuel? Until then, I prefer to sleep alone.

I couldn't stand to fall for you completely, show you all of me, then watch you tire and leave.


End file.
